Let Me Help You
by phayte1978
Summary: Yuuri and Yuri seek a sex therapist for their 'problem'.
1. Chapter 1

"Seriously, my hand is tired and I know your dick has to be sore by now," Yuri groaned out.

"Yeah, it is getting too much," Yuuri breathed, "I told you not to worry about it."

It had been like this for awhile now, They would fuck, and Yuuri could not get off. He had no problem getting hard, he got hard easily- it was getting off that was the issue. He knew Yuri was getting upset over it, even though he got Yuri off four times that night.

"That's it… we are doing something about this!" Yuri said as he grabbed lube and started to stroke Yuuri's cock with his other hand.

Leaning over, Yuuri kissed Yuri- he was so determined and in the last week was only able to get him off twice.

It was not always like this, three years when they had first gotten together- they had no problems other than wanting to fuck all the time. Yuuri remembers looking through the lens of his camera, seeing Yuri pose in the newest St. Laurent jumpsuit, gasping as he hit the capture button on his camera- there was a golden angel behind his lens.

They had fucked in Yuri's changing room, almost ruining the outfit.

"It's not like you are old! Old people can't get it up! You can't get off!" Yuri growled as he leaned forward and started to bite at Yuuri's shoulder. The hard bite on his shoulder sent shocks right to his cock, cumming instantly.

Yuri growled as Yuuri panted and smacked his hand off his dick. Fucking and jerking for over two hours made his cock sore and sensitive.

"Fucking pain slut," Yuri hissed out as he leaned down, licking up the mess on Yuuri's stomach.

Yuuri shook his head, it was not pain, he could not explain it. It was not that he did not want to cum, and bless Yuri- he tried so hard. Yuri turned him on at every moment, that was never a question, he would get close, but never tip over.

"I… I don't know," Yuuri whispered as he ran his hands through Yuri's hair, sweaty and tangled.

When Yuri looked up at him, an evil grin on his face, "Should I try smacking you around to get you off from now on?"

Yuuri groaned and moved to rest his head on Yuri's chest. "You know I hate that."

Yuri touched at Yuuri's shoulder, "Fuck! I broke skin! Let me clean this up."

"Don't worry about it," Yuuri said, even though his shoulder stung like hell. He was worn out and all he wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

"That is it! I give the fuck up!" Yuri said as he moved off of Yuuri. He had been riding him for over an hour, and his body was worn out. "I cannot even get it up anymore I'm so fucked out."

Yuuri did not know what was wrong with him. He had the hottest model around who wanted nothing more than to get him off. Yuri fucked like a porn star and that should have been enough, but right as he thought he was going to cum, it was gone. He stayed hard, and Yuri kept trying.

"You're just going to have to have blue balls," Yuri groaned as he curled up next to Yuuri on the bed.

Yuuri had been bitching at him all week, he was not getting off. And to make matters worse, Yuuri woke up to a wet dream the other morning. Yuri told him how it was affecting him, making him feel less competent in bed. Yuuri tried to assure him that was not the case. He loved getting Yuri off, he loved watching him moan and scream- beg and want more.

Yuuri was so turned on, though he knew it was not happening tonight. Sighing, he kissed Yuri's head and pulled him closer.

* * *

"So I was talking to Chris," Yuri said with a mouth full of food.

Yuuri had to shake his head. They were in a top restaurant and here Yuri was, shoving bread in his mouth like they were at home on the couch.

"What did you talk to him about?" Yuuri asked.

"You not cumming," Yuri said.

Yuuri choked and grabbed for his water.

"Yuri!" he said.

"What? I figured out of all of us, Chris could help!" Yuri said, grabbing for more bread. "Plus I love to see you blush."

"You are such an ass," Yuuri said.

"You fucking love me and you know it," Yuri said with a smirk.

"Questioning it all right now," Yuuri said.

Yuri tossed his half eaten piece of bread at Yuuri. "Now listen… Chris said he knows a guy… a sex therapist."

"But we have sex… all the time!" Yuuri said.

"Da! I know," Yuri said with a grin, "But you aren't getting off… and it is starting to fucking annoy me."

"Starting?" Yuuri asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know what I fucking mean!" Yuri growled.

"Fine, fine, so this guy… what does he do?" Yuuri asked.

"Well, Chris said he will help us make our sex life better," Yuri said.

"But our sex life isn't bad," Yuuri whined.

"Well for me it isn't… I get off all the time," Yuri said, "But last week? We fucked what? Twenty times?"

"Nineteen," Yuuri corrected.

"Whatever, still! You got off once!" Yuri said, "Wait? Are you sure nineteen? Did you count the video jerk?"

Yuuri groaned, "No! I said that doesn't count!"

"I got off! It counts!" Yuri said.

"I was at the grocery store and and you facetime me as you jerked off. I had to hide in the produce section!" Yuuri was mortified, as he knew if he hung up, Yuri would have been an ass all night long.

"Luckily you had your bluetooth on," Yuri said with a smirk, "So yeah, that counts, twenty."

"We have the dumbest arguments," Yuuri said as he grabbed his wine.

"Then fucking agree with me and it is easier," Yuri said.

Looking up, Yuuri smiled, "Never."

Yuuri gasped as he felt a sock clad foot between his legs, toeing at his crotch. He knew it was going to be a long night.

"Fine… who is this therapist?" Yuuri asked.

"Chris says his name is Victor Nikiforov… we have an appointment Friday."

* * *

Yuuri was not sure what to think when they made it to the office building. It was a nice building and Yuuri was ready to just go home and forget all this. If it was not for Yuri being upset over it all, he would have never bothered with this.

"No holding back," Yuri said as they stood outside the office.

Yuuri held his hands up and kissed him gently, "Yes, dear."

Yuri growled as he opened the door and they walked in. It was a small front room with a couple chairs, plants and magazines. Yuuri hated these things, but he knew it was something Yuri really wanted.

It was only a few minutes till the door opened and a man stepped through.

"Ah! You must be my next appointment. Hello! I am Doctor Nikiforov, but you can me Victor," the tall man with silver hair said. "Come on in and make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back."

Yuuri raised his eye at Yuri as they walked through to a larger office- more personal and comfortable. There was a couch they sat on, as they looked around.

"Did you see how good looking he was?" Yuri asked.

"How could I miss it?" Yuuri replied.

"This office is weird," Yuri said as he got up and walked around.

There were bookshelves filled with books, and a desk in the far corner of the room. A statute of a couple in a compromising position sat on the edge. Yuri ran his finger over the statue as Yuuri hissed at him to stop.

Phallic sculptures around the room, a few ferns at the windows and a lot of vases.

"He has expensive taste," Yuri said.

"For the amount he charges for an hour, he better," Yuuri grumbled.

"Oh stop! You act like you are paying for it!" Yuri spit at him.

" _We_ are paying for it," Yuuri corrected.

"Da, da, whatever," Yuri said.

"Get over here and sit down!' Yuuri said.

Yuri walked over and laid across his lap, smirking at him, "Like this?"

"Yuri!" Yuuri hissed out, "Behave!"

Yuri turned and looked up at Yuuri, his head in his lap, "What if I want to misbehave?"

Yuuri groaned and was thankful when Victor came back into the room and settled himself into the armchair next to the couch.

"So I talked with Mr. Plisetsky a bit on the phone, and we talked about the issue you two are having," Victor said as he sat, one leg crossed over the other. "I can see intimacy is not an issue, even by both of your body languages right now."

Yuri had moved off his lap when Victor came into the room, but was still practically sitting on top of him.

"So which of you is having the problem?" Victor asked.

Yuri pointed at him, "Him. Fucker gets hard, but doesn't get off."

Victor nodded and looked at Yuuri, those aqua eyes almost staring into him. Squirming, he put his arm around Yuri, almost as if he were a shield.

"Mr. Plisetsky, would you mind if I privately talked with Mr. Katsuki here? We already spoke on the phone the other day," Victor said.

"Da," Yuri said he turned and kissed Yuuri quickly. "You good?"

Yuuri nodded and Yuri went back to the other room.

"He is very good looking," Victor said.

Yuuri nodded.

"So when did this all start?" Victor asked.

"Last six months or so," Yuuri replied.

"Never had this problem before?"

Yuuri shook his head.

Victor chuckled, "From what your partner told me, definitely isn't for lack of trying."

"I… I don't know what it is… he turns me on, and I want to please him… I… I get so close," Yuuri said, feeling his face warm up.

"And you two been together, two years?"

"Three, dated for a year and lived together for two."

"When was the last time you ejaculated?" Victor asked.

Yuuri looked down, "Can Yuri come back in?"

"You are use to him talking for you, aren't you?" Victor asked.

Yuuri nodded.

"Would you be more comfortable with him in here?" Victor asked.

Yuuri nodded again.

Victor went and brought Yuri back in. Yuri came right over to where he was, sitting almost in his lap.

"So I was asking Mr. Katsuki when he last ejaculated," Victor said.

"Almost a week ago. I woke up to this asshole moaning and cumming all over my fucking hip as he slept," Yuri groaned out.

"Did this upset you?" Victor asked Yuri.

"Fuck yeah it did! I had fucked him for over an hour and jerked him off after that! Nothing happen! Then he sleeps and cums all over my hip… untouched!" Yuri said.

Yuuri wanted to sink into the couch.

"I'm sorry," Yuuri whispered.

Yuri turned to him, "Don't be sorry. That is why we are here." He leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Do you think the more this is happening, the worse it is getting?" Victor asked.

They both nodded. Victor brought his finger to his lip as he looked at both of them, moving the pad of his finger over his bottom lip.

"Do you two switch things up?" Victor asked.

"Da, mostly I bottom, but we do switch," Yuri said.

"Same issue?" Victor asked.

"Mostly, yes," Yuri said.

"And you have done prostate massages?" Victor asked.

Yuuri felt his face burning at all this. Yuri and Victor were so casually talking about their most intimate moments.

"Well I do make sure I'm angled to his hit prostate," Yuri said.

"Have you two used toys?"

"We have a dildo, vibrator and cuffs," Yuri said.

Victor nodded again.

"Ok so here is what I think, let's try a prostate massage and cock ring," Victor said. "Mr. Plisetsky, get you a cock ring to hold off your orgasm. Mr. Katsuki, a prostate massager for when you are topping. You can get one with controls that Mr. Plisetsky can control," Victor said.

"Toys?" Yuuri asked.

Victor nodded. "They do help quite a bit."

Yuri looked at Yuuri and smiled. He felt his face grow warmer. Yuri loved going to the sex stores. They bought different panties and simple things, nothing extravagant. Now Yuri had a reason to go all out.

Victor stood up and went to his desk drawer opening it, "What size are you?"

"Huh?" they both asked.

"Sorry, Mr. Plisetsky, what size are you? I have a few rings here, you can see what works best. It will hold off your orgasm as to not put so much pressure on your partner."

Yuri hopped up and walked over to Victor's side.

"Hey, Yuuri," he said grabbing two and walking over to him, "Which do you think will fit me better?"

There were two rings, a gold and silver one.

"The gold," he whispered.

"Should I try it on to check?" Yuri asked him.

Yuuri hide his face in his hands. "No, please…"

"You are more than welcome too. Many couples have me observe them, to see what might help," Victor said.

"Well we only have a half hour left, and he takes two to get off," Yuri said pointing at Yuuri.

Yuuri groaned again.

"You two are my last appointment, and let's say, we can extend at no extra charge," Victor said winking at them.

"Oh no! No no no no no!" Yuuri chanted.

"Oh stop it you big baby!" Yuri said. "Don't you want to get off?"

"I have a massager you two can try… and techniques," Victor said.

"You hear that? Let's do this!" Yuri said.

Yuuri knew that there was an exhibitionist in Yuri, he loved to make out with him in clubs and grind all over him. He loved people to watch him, especially when he was modeling. Yuri said it turned him on, and he liked people wanting him.

"How about I sit over here at my desk, and you two can just start," Victor said.

"I don't know if I can while being watched," Yuuri said.

"Well then I'll start," Yuri said.

Falling to his knees, he had Yuuri's pants undone and his cock in his mouth instantly. Yuuri yelped and looked over where Victor was watching them. He had gotten hard quick and Yuri chuckled around his cock.

"Fucking pervert," Yuri smirked up at him as he licked around his cock.

"Shut up!" Yuuri hissed at him.

Yuri stood up and took his pants off, grabbing the ring, he slid his underwear down and slicked up the ring, slipping it down his cock.

"Doesn't fit," Yuri groaned.

"You don't have it on the right way," Victor said as he got up and walked over to Yuri. As Yuri turned, his cock standing proud in front of him. "May I?"

Yuri nodded and Victor wrapped his hand around his shaft and adjusted the ring.

"Not too tight?" Victor asked.

Yuri shook his head.

"Good, good… continue," Victor said as he went back to his armchair.

Yuri turned back to Yuuri, and smirked. He knew this was something Yuri wanted, but he had never done anything like this with someone watching. As Yuri straddled over his lap, Yuuri couldn't help but notice how naked Yuri was, and how clothed he was.

Yuri wrapped his arms around him and kissed him deeply. It did not take long before Yuuri forgot where they were as he got lost in their kiss. Yuri was squirming in his lap, pulling at his shirt as they pulled away from the kiss. Once he had his shirt off him, Yuri kissed him more, pressing their chest together, their cocks brushing over one another.

"I won't need much prep," Yuri said between kisses.

They had fucked earlier in the day, and Yuuri nodded back at him.

"I have lube here," Victor said and passed the bottle to Yuuri. That was when he remembered Victor was still there.

"Forget he is here," Yuri said as he kissed at his neck.

Yuuri couldn't. He was looking over Yuri's shoulder, locking eyes with Victor as Yuri kissed and bit at his skin. Pushing Yuri back onto the couch, he saw him spread out, his cock nestled and hard from the ring. Running his fingers over the length, Yuri moaned and arched his back, his chest and skin flushed.

"You look so beautiful," Yuuri whispered as he leaned down, kissing and biting at his chest. Yuri had his hands in his hair, pulling and tugging at him. Biting down on his nipple, Yuri cried out more, rocking his hips up. Usually Yuuri would suck or jerk him off, to take the edge off, but not with the ring on- he was going to delay it.

Wetting his fingers, he easily pressed two into Yuri, watching his body squirm, his cock twitch and hearing him cry out. Moving his fingers in and out of Yuri- he loved to watch his reactions, how loud and responsive he got. It did not take long and he had him back stretched and wet.

"Stop teasing me and fuck me!" Yuri cried out.

"Try leaving him on his back," Victor said, "And we can try the prostate massager."

Yuuri snapped his head over looking at Victor again. He had gotten so lost in Yuri and his body, he was surprised he had forgotten again that someone was still in the room with them.

"Forget he is here," Yuri said as he leaned up, kissing him and tugging his pants down. Yuri was moaning and pulling at him, begging him to enter and fuck him.

Closing his eyes, Yuuri thrusted into Yuri, hearing the familiar cursing and cries of his lover. He had no issues getting this part done, never had. It was taking the tight coil in his body and making it explode. He always felt _right there_ but never any further.

Slowly rocking and swirling his hips, he slid his length in and out of Yuri. They had a good rhythm going and he knew if Yuri had his way, he would have flipped them over, and ridden him hard.

"I'm going to touch you now," Victor said.

Yuuri was surprised Victor was so close to them without him noticing. When he moved his head, those blue eyes were close, too close. A hand on his lower back, and Yuuri closed his eyes again, allowing his mind to not think about it, and to focus on Yuri.

"Think about your lover," Victor whispered in his ear. "Think about how flushed and beautiful he is under you. Open your eyes and look at him."

Yuuri gasped when he felt a wet finger slide into him. He had thought Victor was going to use a toy, no he was using his finger. Yuuri moaned as Victor slowly moved his finger in and out of him, matching the motions they were doing.

"Good, keep going. Focus on your lover."

Yuuri looked down at Yuri. He was shining from sweat and thrashing his head back and forth.

"I want to cum!" Yuri cried out.

"Not yet," Victor said.

A second finger entering Yuuri and he moaned, loudly.

Victor had moved a hand between them, stroking Yuri while the ring was still on him. Yuri practically yelled as his back arched and his body shook.

"He is cumming dry, but not ejaculating," Victor whispered to him. "Keep going."

As Yuuri thrusted harder, the two fingers in him curled and hit a pressure point that made him call out. Once Victor had found that spot, he did not let off of it. Yuuri felt the tight coil in him growing tighter and tighter.

"Ah!" Yuuri yelled, "I am getting close!"

"Good," Victor said in his ear.

Victor moves his hand between them more, making Yuri's eyes almost roll in the back of his head.

"When you are about to cum, let me know," Victor said.

More pressure applied to his sensitive gland and Yuuri felt everything in him twisting and turning. Stars were appearing behind his lids as he thrusted harder into Yuri and back on Victor's fingers.

"I'm… I'm…" Yuuri stammered out.

Victor slipped the ring off of Yuri. Almost immediately white streaks of cum were being painted on his abdomen, up to his chest. He screamed and clawed at Yuuri's back. The tightness of his orgasm and Victor pressing harder into him, set him over the edge. One more thrust and Yuuri found himself releasing. The coil in him had unraveled and he was cumming deep inside Yuri.

It felt like it would never end. He had gone almost a week with no release, fucking Yuri every opportunity he could- yet he was finally cumming. It felt like it would never end- Victor continued to massage at his prostate as Yuri stayed tight around his cock.

Collapsing, Yuuri was breathing heavy into Yuri's neck. He felt like he could sleep for days. His body was relaxed, his cock was growing soft and Victor was slowly sliding his fingers out of him.

"Perfect. Shall we do this again? Next week, same time?" Victor asked.

Yuuri stayed laid out on top of Yuri, all his body weight crushing him into the couch. Yuri gave a thumbs up before wrapping his arms around Yuuri, rubbing his back gently.

Victor went to go mark the appointment in his books. He was definitely looking forward to their next session.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri was over the moon. After their session he had taken them both out to dinner and was smiling all through the meal.

"I cannot believe we did that!" Yuri squealed out.

Yuuri blushed, he was still under disbelief of what had happen.

"Are all… sex therapist so… hands on?" he had to wonder.

"Asshole! Did you see just how _hot_ he was?" Yuri asked with wide eyes.

"How could I miss it? But I mean… doesn't it bother you… him… well," Yuuri had gone full on blush. He could feel the heat running up his chest to his ears and into his hairline.

"I thought it was kinda hot when he was finger banging you," Yuri smirked at him.

Yuuri rolled his eyes. That shouldn't have surprised him. Yuri like to tease him when they were on set doing a photo-shoot just how hot it would be if he fucked another one of the models. It was something Yuuri just took in jest, never thought Yuri was serious.

"I can't believe you set up another appointment with him," Yuuri groaned out and poured himself more wine.

"Of fucking course I did!" Yuri said as he forked more food into his mouth, "That shit was hot, _and_ you got off!"

Yuuri knew it did feel good to get off _inside_ Yuri. It always did.

"You could have at least cleaned up," Yuuri said.

"Hell no!" Yuri said as Yuuri felt Yuri's foot crawl up his thigh, "I like knowing you are slipping out of me as we sit in this overly priced restaurant with all these snobs."

"And just why do I date you?" Yuuri asked with a smile.

"Cause I'm filthy and you fucking love it," Yuri said as his foot crawled higher up his thigh, and his toes pressed into the crotch of his pants.

"Yuri!" Yuuri hissed out as he tried to pry that slim foot away from his crotch, with no avail.

"Give it up pig, you know I'm gonna get my way," Yuri said with a wink.

* * *

 _Yuri did always get his way_ , the next day they both had off and Yuri was dragging him out across town to a sex shop. Yuuri was up for anything, especially after their meeting with the therapist.

"Now don't go all shy and quiet in there," Yuri said as they pulled up to the store and parked.

Leaning over where Yuri was, Yuuri kissed him and smiled, "No buying the entire store."

Yuri kissed him back, "No promises there."

Yuuri had to shake his head. It was hard enough keeping Yuri and his spending habits under wraps, but in a store such as this, he was likely to spend a small fortune. Grabbing a hand-basket as soon as they walked in, Yuuri knew he was already red in the face.

A girl an extremely tight dress that hid nothing greeted them.

"If we were even gonna invite a girl home, she would be it," Yuri whispered to Yuuri.

Yuuri had to roll his eyes. Yuri seemed to be all into the girls that were overly made up and had fake tits- he did not see the appeal in it, but humored Yuri.

"You wouldn't know what to do with with all that," Yuuri whispered back.

"Was there anything you two were looking for today?" the girl had asked.

"Prostate massager, cock ring and maybe a few outfits," Yuri said.

Yuuri turned to Yuri and looked at him with wide eyes, "Outfits?"

"Yes love," Yuri said as he ran his finger down his shirt, "I wanna dress you up and fuck you senseless."

Yuuri rolled his eyes, "Behave yourself."

"Are you two married?" the girl asked.

"No," Yuuri said, "My husband would be better behaved in public."

"Hey!" Yuri yelled out and slapped his arm, "Asshole."

She had led them over where there were different massagers and Yuri started grabbing ones to look at. Yuuri would have rather just ordered everything online, but he knew Yuri really wanted to come to the store.

"How many should we get?" Yuri asked him.

"I think one is sufficient enough," Yuuri mumbled.

"But I like a couple of these," Yuri said.

"Then get a couple of them."

Yuri smiled and put three in their hand-basket. Yuuri had to roll his eyes, he had a feeling Yuri was going to spend far too much in the store today. Even as they looked at the different cock rings, Yuuri could not believe Yuri was getting more than one.

"They have flavored lube!" Yuri yelled out all too loudly.

"Yuri!" Yuuri hissed out, "Keep your voice down!"

"Why? What if I wanna eat your ass while it taste like cherries?" Yuri said with a smirk.

"They buy the damn lube," Yuuri groaned out.

Yuri leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I love how red your face turns."

"I hate you," Yuuri growled out.

"I know you do, now let's go look at the outfits!"

Yuuri rolled his eyes and Yuri got lost in different costumes, underwear, and stockings. He did not think their hand-basket could hold much more by the time they made it to the counter.

"Did we really need all those thongs?" Yuuri asked as the sales lady was steadily ringing them up.

Yuri grabbed at his ass, making Yuuri jump, "Of course we did."

Yuuri noticed how Yuri never even paid attention as he swiped his credit card and took their bag. They were both really well off with money, so that was never a worry, sometimes Yuuri did think Yuri went overboard, but he also knew, that was something he loved about him.

* * *

"Ok… so let's figure this out, I want you to cum again!" Yuri said as he was kissing down Yuuri's neck.

Yuuri moaned as Yuri did know how to work his body perfectly. Yuri's hand was working his cock as his mouth kissed all the sweet spots on his neck.

"Just keep doing that… feels good," Yuuri breathed out.

"I am not jerking you for hours again!" Yuri growled against his neck and bite gently at him.

"Well you did drop half a fortune at the sex shop," Yuuri said.

Lifting up, Yuri twisted his hand along Yuuri's cock as he kissed him deeply. As Yuuri was getting into the kiss, it was gone and Yuri was off the bed and into their collection of toys they got. Turning to his side, he watched as Yuri was going through everything, grabbing the cock ring and slipping it on himself.

"Oh this fits perfectly," Yuri said as he tugged as his cock.

"Tease," Yuuri chuckled out.

"Don't worry, you'll get it," Yuri said as he grabbed for one of the massagers.

As Yuri came back over to the bed, he had the flavored lube he was coating the thin massager with and leaned over to kiss Yuuri.

It was not long before Yuri was settled between Yuuri's legs, massager in place, gently pulsing at his prostate as Yuri sucked and licked at his cock. Yuuri moaned out as he gently thrusted up into Yuri's mouth and back down on the massager. It felt amazing, but was not tipping him over the edge. Yuri's mouth was pure magic, Yuuri knew this. He hated how hard Yuri was trying, all he wanted was to get off- for them both.

Yuuri could tell Yuri was getting frustrated and desperate. He turned the massager up some and it pulsed harder at his prostate. Crying out, Yuuri arched his back and pulled at Yuri's hair.

"It is too much!" Yuuri yelled.

Releasing Yuuri from his mouth, Yuri glared at him, "My jaw fucking hurts!"

"Try with… your hand… and less massager," Yuuri breathed out.

The massager was just too much, even when Yuri turned it down, his cock had flagged a bit and Yuri was losing his patience. Stroking him till his cock was full again, Yuri lifted up to kiss him.

"It's not working, is it?" Yuri asked.

Yuuri shook his head. Yuri sighed and slipped the massager out of him and sat back on the bed. Spreading his legs, Yuri smiled at him as he prepped himself. It really ate at Yuuri that he could not do this simple thing for Yuri, but one thing he could do- was fuck Yuri through an orgasm.

Slipping Yuri's ring off his cock after Yuri had prepped himself, Yuuri did just that, he fucked Yuri through two orgasms. Feeling the way the clenched around him as he came, Yuuri would get so close, just not close enough.

* * *

Three days later found them behind the drop screen where they were shooting another photo-set. Yuri with his designer pants around his knees as Yuuri held onto his ass firmly, sucking for all he was worth.

Yuri felt terrible for not being able to get his boyfriend to cum, and Yuuri knew exactly what would take his mind off of it.

"Shit, fuck…" Yuri breathed out.

Yuuri kept on, knowing Yuri was almost ready to release into his mouth. The tight pulling of his hair indicated it was close. Another quiet moan from Yuri and he was filling Yuuri's mouth.

"It has been a long time since you've done that while we are on set," Yuri breathed out, pulling his pants up, kissing Yuuri.

"You looked hot in the outfit," Yuuri said as he rose from his knees.

Yuri gave him a sideways glance as he pulled his pants back up, "We have another appointment soon."

"Yuri…"

"Don't, we have a set to shoot," Yuri said as they went back around the back drop.

It tugged so hard at Yuuri's heart that he was having this issue. All week long he had only orgasmed once for Yuri, and it took them two hours to get him there. He wanted to do it so badly, and the more they tried, the more the pressure was on him to do this.

* * *

"It's not that I don't want to cum for him… I… I do… more than anything," Yuuri mumbled as he picked at his finger.

Yuri was seated next to him back in the therapist office. Victor sat in a chair across from them, his legs crossed, a pad of paper in his hand.

"And you tried the toys?" Victor asked.

"Bought half the fucking store," Yuri growled out.

"You seem angrier this time," Victor said to Yuri.

"You would be too if all you got was sympathy blow jobs all week," Yuri said as he sat back, crossing his arms.

"They were not sympathy-"

"-Don't even tell me they weren't!" Yuri said he turned to Yuuri, "On the photoset? You haven't done that since we first started dating!"

"I wanted you relaxed," Yuuri mumbled.

"You were upset cause we fucked for two hours that morning and you couldn't get off," Yuri spit out.

Victor sat back, the pen at his lips as he watched the exchange between the two. The air around them different than last time.

"And Mr. Plisetsky, after our last session, Yuuri getting off the way he did, how does that make you feel?" Victor asked.

"It makes me feel incompetent as a lover!" Yuri spit out as he turned to Yuuri. "There, I said it."

Yuuri put his hand over his mouth, stifling back the sob he felt coming on as he shook his head. It was always in the corner of his mind that Yuri felt this way, he wanted him to know it was not true.

"Mr. Plisetsky, your feelings are very valid, but seeing the way your partner is reacting, I can tell you that is not the case," Victor said.

As Yuri looked over and saw how upset Yuuri was, he cursed under his breath and pulled Yuuri to him. A small cry came from Yuuri as he apologised and clutched to his shirt. Yuuri felt so terrible that Yuri felt this way, all he wanted to do was fuck his lover into oblivion to make up for it all.

"Oh Yuuri, I'm sorry… I don't want to fucking feel this way!" Yuri said as he kissed the tears off Yuuri's face.

"I want to so badly be everything for you… you are so amazing," Yuuri stammered out as he hugged Yuri even tighter.

"Would you two like me to give you a minute?" Victor asked.

Yuuri nodded as his head was pressed into Yuri's shirt. He could hear as Victor stood up and left the room for a moment then hands were on his face, turning his eyes to look into concerned green eyes.

"I just want to bring you to same damn pleasure you bring me," Yuri whispered as he kissed him.

"But you do!" Yuuri squeaked out at him.

Yuri shook his head. "No, I don't… and I know we both try, but I wonder if you need more than me."

Yuuri found the tears in his eyes again. That was so far from the truth and he wished Yuri could see it.

"Yuuri, I love you, but if you need someone like Victor to bring you over the edge, I am ok with it," Yuri whispered.

"I love being with _you_ ,' Yuuri whispered.

"Well who wouldn't?" Yuri teased.

Yuuri found his laughed at that and kissed Yuri back.

"Ah, you two seem to have made up," Victor said as he came back in holding a couple water bottles and setting them on a side table.

"Sorry about that," Yuuri said.

"No, it is ok. You both have different feelings and that is why we are here, to work through them," Victor said.

"I just want him to cum," Yuri said as he kept his hold tight on Yuuri.

Yuuri appreciated that Yuri was holding onto him now, he needed that for reassurance. Something about his arms around him did help him through these sessions.

"We can always go back like we did last time, have me observe and work with you two," Victor said.

Yuuri's body went stiff as Yuri's hand slowly rubbed at his arm.

"Do you do this with all your patients?" Yuri asked.

Victor winked, "No, normally I just observe and then verbally walk them through."

"What do you think?" Yuri whispered to Yuuri.

All Yuuri could do was nod his head. Victor stood and went over to this desk where he laid down his notepad and smiled over at them.

"Which positions are you two most comfortable in?" Victor said as he loosened his tie and undid his top few buttons.

"Well Yuuri last so much longer, usually it is him fucking me over and over till I can't cum anymore," Yuri said.

"What if we put the ring on you, Mr. Plisetsky and you topped Mr. Katsuki?" Victor asked.

"But then how will he get off?" Yuri asked.

"I can offer stimulation to him as you top him," Victor said with a smirk.

Yuuri sat there, unable to speak as Victor and Yuri worked over how he was going to be _fucked_ and all Yuuri wanted to do was melt into the couch. He could never get use to how casual they spoke of it all.

"Yeah that could work," Yuri said as he started to turn Yuuri to him. "How does that sound?"

Yuuri noticed the smirk on Yuri's face as he asked him. There was very little Yuuri would deny Yuri, and even at a moment like this, he leaned in and kissed Yuri deeply. He could feel Yuri smile against his lips as Yuri pulled at his clothing.

He tried to think of it as him and just Yuri there, but it was hard too as Victor joined them on the couch, and those large hands of his wrapping around his waist, undoing his pants. Gasping out when Victor's hands brushed his skin, Yuri kissed him deeply to make him forget.

"Your lover just wants every bit of you he can get," Victor whispered in Yuuri's ear.

Pulling off Yuri's mouth, Yuuri moaned. Yuri and Victor's hands on him was just too much. He was not sure who was touching where on his body, what his focus was on, was his lover in front of him. Yuri was grinning so mischievously at him, it worked a knot in his stomach.

Before Yuri knew it, his clothes were off and Yuri was down to his tiny thong. Yuuri was not sure how this was all going to work, but his mouth was covered by Yuri's, tongues twirling, hands everywhere.

It was when wet fingers slipped between his cheeks and circled his entrance that Yuuri gasped and cried out. Yuri started to work his nipples, licking and biting as Victor slowly slipped a finger inside him.

"Are you ok?" Victor whispered in his ear.

Yuuri leaned back, feeling Victor's broad chest holding him steady against his back, he oddly felt at ease and comfortable. Yuri took full advantage and lifted up to kiss him briefly and smirk at him.

A hand in Yuri's hair that was not his, had Yuuri turning his face, seeing Victor's beautiful eyes staring at him. When Victor's lips brushed against his, Yuuri found he was gasping again, and wanting Victor to kiss him deeper.

"Kiss him," Yuri whispered into his ear.

Whimpering out, Yuuri opened his mouth up to Victor, tasting everything his therapist would give him. Yuri was attacking his neck as Victor kissed him deeply. Yuuri had never been so hard in his entire life. Wet fingers slipping in and out of him as Yuri stroked his cock. Yuuri did not know what to focus on- Victor kissing and fingering him, or Yuri stroking and sucking at his neck. Low moans were made by all three men as Victor continued to stretch Yuuri open.

Victor releasing from his mouth, grabbed the back of Yuri's head, pulling it to his. Yuuri having his back to Victor's chest, and Yuri chest pressing to his, them kissing over his shoulder, was driving him mad.

"We need to get your ring on," Yuuri whispered into Yuri's ear. He hated watching Victor and Yuri stop kissing, but he knew this was progressing and Yuri was going to cum untouched. Gasping, Yuri broke from Victor's mouth and kissed him softly, nodding his head.

"The ring is on the table," Victor said as Yuri got up from the couch and slipped it on.

Yuuri turned and grabbed for Yuri as he worked his way back to the couch. Victor was turning him as he slid his fingers out, positioning him more towards Yuri. His head was spinning as Yuri wrapped his arms around him, slowly slipping his cock between his cheeks, pressing up and down, his cock teasing Yuuri.

"Yuri! Please!" Yuuri cried out.

Victor came in front of Yuuri, and kissed him quiet as Yuri grabbed his cock, moving it to where Yuuri was stretched and wet. Pushing gently, his cock entering Yuuri as Victor captured Yuuri's lips in his. If Yuuri could cum that moment, he would have. Victor kissing him, wrapping his hand around his cock as Yuri slowly pushed in and out of him, angling so he was pressing against his prostate, Yuuri tried to cry out, but his mind was overwhelmed.

Yuri kept a steady rhythm, moving in and out of him, his hips rolling with each push inside of him. It felt so amazing. Even as Victor pushed his cock next to Yuuri's, wrapping his hand around both, stroking them together, Yuuri moaned and tried to move his hips between Victor and Yuri.

He loved Yuri so much, but he was relishing over the feelings that Victor was giving him, the attention of both men, setting his body on fire. Yuri bit down on his shoulder as he thrusted harder and harder into him.

"Your lover is fucking you so beautifully, cum for him," Victor whispered in his ear as he worked his hands over both their cocks.

Yuri bit down on his shoulder, not hard, but enough to set Yuuri over the edge. Crying out, Yuuri felt his entire body go limp as both men held him tightly and he started cumming all over Victor's stomach and hand.

"Fuck yes," Yuri moaned out as he pulled out of Yuri, slipping the ring off and then plunging back into him. A few fast, erratic thrust and Yuri was crying out.

Yuuri's mind was flooded with so many emotions as his hand wrapped and took over where Victor's was stroking them both. Feeling how thick and heavy Victor's cock was, Yuuri stroked him a few times before Victor groaned, painting his body with his release.

Three sweaty bodies laid on the couch, Yuuri being cradled by both men. He felt safe and wanted, and he had cum. Yuri kissed at his temple as Victor had his arms wrapped around them both.

"You know, we don't always have to make an appointment for this," Victor said to them.

Yuri smiled at Yuuri and Yuuri nodded his head. Maybe this was what they needed, as much as they loved each other, their therapist was opening their eyes in ways they had never known, showing them pleasures and assurances in their bodies.

"That definitely works for us," Yuri said as he kissed at Yuuri's temple again, squeezing him tightly.


End file.
